Soul Eater Medieval AU
by Hell's Master Angel
Summary: Have you every wondered what it would be like if the Soul Eater cast was changed and put into the medieval time period? Join them and find out: Who is a prince or princess? Who is the knight in shining amour? And why the heck is Black*Star calm and not a crazy monkey like he always is? Rated T for some gore and swearing
1. Info Chapter

**I do not own Soul Eater in any shape or form. The idea and picture also do not belong to me. The picture belongs to KeksFanxXx and the idea belongs to KeksFanxXx, KeysaMorguri, Vi3009, and TheAmateurSketch.**

A long time ago, over 300 thousand years ago, three kings ruled the land which we now call the United States of America. These three kings were Lord Shinigami of the North-Western Lands, Lord Spirit of the North-Eastern Lands, and last but not least Lord Star of the South lands. They ruled in peace for over 15 years til' Lord Star was killed by a the other lords due to him going insane and almost becoming what they all hated and feared. A kishin. He begged the other lords to take his life so he could escape the fate that was put on him and for him to die while his heart was still human. Left to the throne alone, his only son Prince Black Star, then married to Princess Tusbaki of the Camellia Blossoms, for he would become king and every king needs a queen. Everyone says that the love of these two people is unbrakeable and pure even though they are different in actions, ways, and other things and as Lord Black Star told his people, " Differences is what bring people together not apart. For my wife and Queen my be shy and kind but it all repays because her calm aura helps me control my wild soul."

** The North-Eastern Lands**

The land of the North-East are run by Lord Spirit. The lord is a man of lies and is known for his tendencies to flirt whit the other royal women and even many commoners. His Ex-Queen, Kami Nevana of the Skys, no longer lives with him due to this and dethroned herself from her position as Queen of the North-Eastern Lands. She is currently back in her hometown helping the wounded and sick as well as taking the duty of the cities Princess once again. In addition his only daughter, Princess Maka no longer refers him as her father and barely helps with anything since it is improper for a lady to the work of a man unless the man is currently not there or is not married. So Lord Spirit rules his kingdom alone. He is a red hair haired, green eyed, 5 ft. 10 in. tall man and is what they call a puttock.

Princess Maka of the North-Eastern Lands, is the daughter of Lord Spirit even though she doesn't like to be referred as his daughter due to his flirting and sleeping with women. She has thick wavy ash blond hair that goes down to her butt, shining emerald green eyes, and is 4 ft. 11in. tall. She loves to read and rome around the land which she lives in on her horse of black and white named Peta. She often goes around town and socializes with her people and tries to get to know all the people and there thoughts on what's going on who so when she rules the land, she will have a good idea on everyone thoughs and she will be able to make choises that all of her people will agree with.

** The North-Western Lands**

The land of the North-West are under the rule of Lord Shinigami. For the Lord rules in grief due to his wife and Queen's death but will always have what she left behind to remember her, their son, Prince Death the Kid. For everyday he sits at the grave site of his lost wife, Queen Alicia, and justs talk out loud in hopes she will hear him. He wears a skull mask, a black cloke, and is 6 ft. tall. He has a weird, sing-song, silly voice that he uses but no one finds it weird in the slightest bit.

Prince Kid or Prince Death the Kid of the North-Western Lands is a man of symmetry. No one actually knows why he loves symmetry and freaks out about asymmetrical things. Everyone has gotten used to this as well as his two servants Liz and Patty Thompson of the Red Flames. His servants' father is the head commander under the Prince and King of the armies. Prince Kid is a black haired man with three white stripes on one side of his head that go half way around his whole head. He is also 5ft. tall and has yellow eyes.

** The Southern Lands**

The land of the South are under command of Lord Black Star. He is a man who has the ego of 20 men. He always rants on how he will surpass King Death in strength and wisdom. King Death was one of the greatest rulers until he went insane and became a kishin. He has blue spikey hair, dark green eyes, and is 5ft. 2in. tall. He runs the land with is wife and Queen, Tsubaki of the Camellia Blossoms always at his side.

Queen Tsubaki of the Camellia Blossoms and of the Southern Lands is a gentle kind woman who love to help everyone. She loves her husband dearly and when everyone asks her how she put up with him, she just smiles and replies," It's because I love him. He may be reckless and quite idiotic once in a while but that's why I love him. I wouldn't change anything about him in the slightest bit." She has long black hair, dark blue eyes, and is 5 ft. 8in. tall.


	2. The Meeting Pt 1

**Hey guys. I got some reviews! Yea! I have to say don't worry about Soul because he is in here, it's just that he is not apart of one of the main royals. The info chapter was to give you an introduction to the the three kingdoms and a some info about them. So don't worry! Soul is in here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, the picture, or the idea of this Medieval AU.**

~Medieval~

The smell of cherry, apple, and grape blossoms were everywhere. Green leaves restored trees from their deathly look to beautiful paradises for birds and other small animals. The towns where full of life and peace as a cool refreshing brease blew in from the ocean. It was mid spring in the North-East Lands or as the people called the 'Lands of Feirtal Ground and New Life.'

Princess Maka only wished she didn't have to be stuck inside listening to the Kings or _Lords_ bicker about how they should go about the increase of kishin eggs.

You see every season exsept for winter, the three lords would gather at one of the castles and have what you could call a meeting. They would discuss the newest problems going on such as the increase in kishin eggs, and come up with salutions.

This spring season the lords where meeting up at the castle in Grigori Town in the North-Eastern Lands. You see Grigori Town is what you would call the capital of the North-Eastern Lands. Like Death Vill is the capital of the North-Western Lands and Star Town is the captial of the Southern Lands.

Anyway, back to where I was at. Princess Maka was sitting on the ledge of the window in the corner of counsil room with Queen Tsubaki right next to her. The counsil room had three boring gray stone walls with three different colored flags on each wall. The room itself was the shape of a triangle and right in the middle of the room was a huge round table with a map of the land on it. Three wooden chairs that were currently ocupied, were place around it with each one alined with one of the three walls.

"So Maka, with all the sutiors you must have recieved since the last meeting in mid-fall, have you found someone to call the next king of the North-Eastern Lands?" Tsubaki asked Maka in a curious voice.

"No, Tsubaki. I had atleast ten sutiors and everyone had that same sickening glint in their eyes. The one of greed. I could just tell that every single one just wanted the fame and gold of being a king. Plus, I still can't get over of trusting men because I'm afraid that what happened to my mama and papa will happen to me. Greedy bastards."

"Well you take your time. Love is difficult and doesn't come at first sight. I had many sutiors come for my hand but I rejected every single one because I couldn't feel a connection to them like I do with Black Star."

"I know Tsubaki."

Maka and Tsubaki have known each other since they were kids.** (Tsubaki was Black Star's servent before she became his wife tho she was still in the upper class like Liz and Patty) **They always talked about who would be queen first and how the Lords should stop bickering about stupid things and worry more about the people and diseases that were spreading.** (Lord Star was alive at the time.) **They even told the Lords themself. Then when Lord Star almost became a kishin, they finally took in what the girls had said and decided they shall no longer bicker for long periods of time and shall talk more about how their kingdoms were fairing. So decideing to work together, Lord Shinigami and Lord Spirit killed Lord Star due to his last words. "_Please kill me and make sure no one becomes a full kishin again."_

A sudden outburst had the girls and the Lords turning their heads to the source. They saw Prince Kid standing in front of the now symmtrical weapon cabinet.

"Finally! Now the room is symmytrical!"

The Lords only shook their heads and returned to the topic at hand while Maka and Tsubaki replied together,"Only you would care about that Kid."

"Well everyone should care about symmytry because when I am king everyone will be required to care about SYMMTRICAL ITEMS!" replied Kid.

Maka and Tsubaki face palmed themselfs and stood up and went to talk and try toget the Lords to stop bickering so that they would move on to the next topic.

However, Kid kept on with how symmytry is the best rant and eventually realized the candles on each of the walls symmytrical with the ones on the other walls and tried to fix them.


End file.
